This invention relates generally to the field of packaging, and has particular reference to a novel support assembly for positively gripping relatively large units of electronic equipment so as to minimize damage thereto during transit.
Heretofore, in shipping large units of electronic equipment such as communication equipment it has been the practice to provide each unit with a special protective, non-adjustable wood support assembly. For reasons of economy, the wood is usually green and uncured so that it is subject to warping and swelling caused by climate changes in travelling from one area to another. Because allowance must be made for possible warping and swelling of the wood, the fixed components of the support assemblies cannot be made to engage the electronic unit too closely. As a result, the unit can move within the assembly due to travel vibration and this movement frequently results in damage to the equipment.